The present invention relates to a room temperature-setting composition, having an excellent curing property and being capable of showing an adequate strength property in a short period of time.
A polyoxyalkylene polymer having hydrolyzable silicon groups at the terminals is a polymer in a liquid state at room temperature, and its cured product maintains flexibility at a relatively low temperature. Therefore, the polymer has properties suitable for e.g. a sealant, an adhesive or a coating composition.
Such a polymer may, for example, be a polymer having hydrolyzable silicon groups at the terminals, as disclosed in JP-A-3-72527, JP-A-3-47825, JP-B-58-10418 or JP-B-58-10430.
JP-A-3-72527 and JP-A-3-47825 disclose a polymer having hydrolyzable silicon groups formed by bonding two hydrolyzable groups to a silicon compound. Such a polymer is excellent in elongation or flexibility, but poor in curing property. There were problems that such a polymer was poor in internal curing property particularly under a low temperature condition, and a cured product capable of showing an adequate strength property in a short period of time could not be obtained.
Further, JP-B-58-10418 and JP-B-58-10430 disclose a polymer having a relatively low molecular weight of at most 6000, which is a polymer having hydrolyzable silicon groups formed by bonding three hydrolyzable groups to a silicon atom. Such a polymer is insufficient in elongation or flexibility and poor in curing property. There were problems that such a polymer was poor in internal curing property particularly under a low temperature condition, and a cured product capable of showing an adequate strength property in a short period of time could not be obtained.
Further, such a polymer generally has a drawback that it is poor in bonding property. Therefore, it was difficult to use the polymer solely particularly for e.g. an elastic adhesive which requires bonding strength. JP-B-2-35793 proposes a method in which both an acrylic polymer and a polymer having hydrolyzable silicon groups made by bonding two hydrolyzable groups to a silicon atom are used, in order to improve the strength. However, the polymer composition obtained by this method has drawbacks that it has a low curing property, and it takes a long period of time for bonding.
The present inventors have conducted extensive researches on a polymer having hydrolyzable silicon groups. As a result, a composition has been found, wherein flexibility or work efficiency does not significantly deteriorate, and internal curing property of the cured product improves, whereby the present invention has been accomplished. Further, a composition has been found which gives a cured product wherein the curing property is excellent so that an adequate bonding property can be obtained in a short period of time, particularly the time for bonding is short, and bonding property to various materials is excellent, whereby the present invention has been accomplished.
Namely, the present invention provides a room temperature-setting composition containing a polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) having a molecular weight of from 8000 to 50000 and having hydrolyzable silicon groups of the following formula (1), which comprises, as an essential component, the polyoxyalkylene polymer having a molecular weight of from 8000 to 50000 and having hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) wherein a is 3; and a room temperature-setting composition containing a polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) having a molecular weight of from 8000 to 50000 and having hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1), which comprises, as essential components, the polyoxyalkylene polymer having a molecular weight of from 8000 to 50000 and having hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) wherein a is 3, and a polymer (B) made by polymerization of a polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C).
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94SiXaR13xe2x88x92axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
wherein R1 is a C1-20 substituted or unsubstituted monovalent organic group, X is a hydroxyl group or a hydrolyzable group, a is 1, 2 or 3, provided that when more than one R1 exist, the plurality of R1 may be the same or different, and when more than one X exist, the plurality of X may be the same or different.
Polyoxvalkylene Polymer (A)
A polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) having hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) has been proposed in, for example, JP-A-3-47825, JP-A-3-72527 or JP-A-3-79627.
As mentioned hereinafter, the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) is preferably produced by using a polyoxyalkylene polymer having functional groups as a material, and optionally introducing hydrolyzable silicon groups to the terminals by means of organic groups.
As the material polyoxyalkylene polymer, the hydroxyl group terminated one made by reacting e.g. monoepoxide with an initiator in the presence of a catalyst, is preferred.
As the initiator, a hydroxy compound having at least one hydroxyl group may, for example, be used. As the monoepoxide, ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide or hexylene oxide may, for example, be mentioned. Tetrahydrofuran may also be used. As the catalyst, an alkali metal catalyst such as a potassium compound or a cesium compound, a double metal cyanide complex catalyst, or a metal porphyrin catalyst may, for example, be mentioned.
In the present invention, as the material polyoxyalkylene polymer, one of high molecular weight of from 8000 to 50000 is used. Therefore, a polyoxyalkylene polymer made by multiplying by reacting a polyhalogen compound such as methylene chloride with a polyoxyalkylene polymer having a relatively low molecular weight which is made by using e.g. an alkali catalyst; or a polyoxyalkylene polymer made by using a double metal cyanide complex catalyst, can be used.
Further, in the present invention, as the material polyoxyalkylene polymer, it is preferred to use one having a molecular weight of from 8000 to 50000 and a Mw/Mn of at most 1.7. The Mw/Mn is preferably at most 1.6, and particularly preferably at most 1.5.
The polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) of the present invention is preferably a polymer made by using, as a material, a polyoxyalkylene polymer having a Mw/Mn of at most 1.7 which is made by polymerizing an alkylene oxide with an initiator, followed by modifying the terminals.
The polyoxyalkylene polymer made by using a double metal cyanide complex catalyst has a narrow molecular weight distribution (i.e. the value of the Mw/Mn is small) as compared with a case where an alkali catalyst is used or multiplying is carried out, and when the composition made of the polyoxyalkylene polymer is cured, good curing property can be obtained. Therefore, it is particularly preferred to use the polyoxyalkylene polymer.
Therefore, the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) of the present invention is particularly preferably the polymer made by using, as the material, a polyoxyalkylene polymer which is made by polymerizing an alkylene oxide with an initiator in the presence of a double metal cyanide complex as a catalyst, followed by modifying the terminals.
The polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) is most preferably a polymer made by using, as the material, a polyoxyalkylene polymer having a Mw/Mn of at most 1.7, which is made by polymerizing an alkylene oxide with an initiator in the presence of a double metal cyanide complex as a catalyst, followed by modifying the terminals.
As the double metal cyanide complex, a complex having zinc hexacyanocobaltate as the main component, is preferred. And as the double metal cyanide complex, an ether and/or an alcohol complex is preferred. The composition may be substantially the same as one disclosed in JP-B-46-27250. As the ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether (glyme) or diethylene glycol dimethyl ether (diglyme) is preferred, and the glyme is particularly preferred in view of handling efficiency during production of the complex. As the alcohol, t-butanol is preferred, which is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-4-145123.
The number of functional groups of the material polyoxyalkylene polymer is preferably at least 2. In the case where flexibility is important as the cured product property, the number of functional groups of the material polyoxyalkylene polymer is particularly preferably 2 or 3. In the case where bonding property or curing property is important, the number of functional groups of the material polyoxyalkylene polymer is particularly preferably from 3 to 8.
As the material polyoxyalkylene polymer, specifically polyoxyethylene, polyoxypropylene, polyoxybutylene, polyoxyhexylene, polyoxytetramethylene or a copolymer of at least two kinds of monoepoxide, may be mentioned.
A particularly preferred material polyoxyalkylene polymer is a 2-6 valent polyoxypropylene polyol, particularly a polyoxypropylene diol or a polyoxypropylene triol. Further, in the case of using for the following method (I) or (IV), an olefin terminated polyoxyalkylene polymer such as allyl terminated polyoxypropylene monool can be used.
The polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) has hydrolyzable silicon groups of the following formula (1) at the terminals of the molecular chain or at the side chain:
xe2x80x94SiXaR13xe2x88x92axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
wherein R1 is a C1-20 substituted or unsubstituted monovalent organic group, X is a hydroxyl group or a hydrolyzable group, a is 1, 2 or 3, provided that when more than one R1 exist, the plurality of R1 may be the same or different, and when more than one X exist, the plurality of X may be the same or different.
The polymerizable silicon groups of the formula (1) in the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) is usually introduced to a polymer by means of organic groups. Namely, preferably the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) has groups of the following formula (2):
xe2x80x94R0xe2x80x94SiXaR13xe2x88x92axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
wherein R0 is a bivalent organic group, R1, X and a are same as defined above.
In the formulae (1) and (2), R1 is a C1-20 substituted or unsubstituted monovalent organic group, preferably a C1-8 alkyl group, a phenyl group or a fluoroalkyl group, particularly preferably, e.g. a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, a butyl group, a hexyl group, a cyclohexyl group or a phenyl group. When more than one R1 is exist, the plurality of R1 may be the same or different.
The hydrolyzable group as X may, for example, be a halogen atom, an alkoxy group, an acyloxy group, an amide group, an amino group, an aminoxy group, a ketoximate group or a hydride group.
Among these, the number of carbons of the hydrolyzable group having carbon atoms is preferably at most 6, particularly preferably at most 4. Preferred X may, for example, be a C1-4 lower alkoxy group, particularly a methoxy group, an ethoxy group, a propoxy group or a propenyloxy group. When more than one X exist, the plurality of X may be the same or different.
a is 1, 2 or 3.
The number of hydrolyzable silicon groups in one molecule of a polymer is preferably from 1 to 8, particularly preferably from 2 to 6.
The method to introduce the hydrolyzable silicon groups to the material polyoxyalkylene polymer is not particularly limited, and the following method (I) to (IV) can be carried out.
(I) A method of introducing olefin groups to the terminals of the polyoxyalkylene polymer having hydroxyl groups, followed by reacting with hydrosilyl compounds of the following formula (3):
HSiXaR13xe2x88x92axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
wherein R1, X and a are same as defined above.
As the method of introducing olefin groups, a method is mentioned wherein the compound having an unsaturated group or a functional group is reacted with a terminal hydroxyl group of the polyoxyalkylene polymer having hydroxyl groups, followed by bonding by an ether bond, an ester bond, a urethane bond or a carbonate bond. Further, a method can also be used wherein an olefin group is introduced to the side chain of the material polyoxyalkylene polymer, by adding an olefin group-containing epoxy compound such as allylglycidyl ether, and copolymerizing them when polymerizing alkylene oxide.
Further, when reacting a hydrosilyl compound, a catalyst such as a platinum catalyst, a rhodium catalyst, a cobalt catalyst, a palladium catalyst or a nickel catalyst may be used. A platinum catalyst such as chloroplatinic acid, platinum metal, platinum chloride or platinum olefin complex may be preferred. Further, reaction of a hydrosilyl compound is conducted preferably at a temperature of from 30xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., particularly preferably from 60xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. for several hours.
(II) A method of reacting compounds of the following formula (4) to the terminals of the polyoxyalkylene polymer having hydroxyl groups:
R13xe2x88x92axe2x80x94SiXaxe2x80x94R2NCOxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)
wherein R1, X and a are same as defined above. R2 is a C1-17 bivalent hydrocarbon group.
For the above reaction, a known urethane catalyst may be used. Further, the reaction is conducted preferably at a temperature of from 20xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., particularly preferably from 50xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. for several hours.
(III) A method of reacting polyisocyanate compounds such as tolylene diisocyanate to the terminals of the polyoxyalkylene polymer having hydroxyl groups to make isocyanate terminals, followed by reacting W groups in the silicon compounds of the following formula (5) with the isocyanate groups.
xe2x80x83R13xe2x88x92axe2x80x94SiXaxe2x80x94R2Wxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5)
wherein R1, R2, X and a are same as defined above. W is an active hydrogen-containing group selected from a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, a mercapto group and an amino group (primary or secondary).
(IV) The method of introducing olefin groups to the terminals of the polyoxyalkylene polymer having hydroxyl groups, followed by reacting the olefin groups with mercapto groups in the silicon compounds of the formula (5), wherein W is a mercapto group.
As the silicon compound of the formula (5) wherein W is a mercapto group, 3-mercaptopropyl trimethoxysilane, 3-mercaptopropyl methyldimethoxysilane, 3-mercaptopropyl dimethylmethoxysilane or 3-mercaptopropyl triethoxysilane may, for example, be mentioned.
For the above reaction, a polymerization initiator such as a radical generator may be used, and as the case requires, it is possible to carry out the reaction by radiation or heating, without using a polymerization initiator. As the polymerization initiator, a polymerization initiator such as a peroxide type, an azo type or a redox type, or a metal compound catalyst may, for example, be mentioned. As the polymerization initiator, specifically, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis-2-methylbutyronitrile, benzoyl peroxide, t-alkyl peroxyester, acetyl peroxide or diisopropyl peroxycarbonate may be mentioned. The above reaction is conducted preferably at a temperature of from 20xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., particularly preferably from 50xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. for from several hours to several tens hours.
The curable composition of the present invention is required to contain a polyoxyalkylene polymer having xe2x80x9chydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1), wherein a is 3xe2x80x9d (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9chydrolyzable silicon group (E)xe2x80x9d.
As the xe2x80x9chydrolyzable silicon group (E)xe2x80x9d, a group of the formula (1) wherein X is a C1-4 alkoxy group, i.e., a trialkoxysilyl group having a C1-4 alkoxy group is particularly preferred.
The polyoxyalkylene polymer having trialkoxysilyl groups is highly reactive, particularly the initial curing speed is very high.
Generally, in the hydrolysis reaction of the hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1), it is considered that silanol groups are generated from the reaction with water (a silanol group-generating reaction represented by: xe2x80x94SiX+H2Oxe2x86x92xe2x80x94SiOH+HX), and further, generated silanol groups are condensated to generate a siloxane bond (condensation reaction). Once silanol groups are generated, the condensation reaction is considered to progress smoothly. The initial reaction speed of the silanol-generating reaction of the trialkoxysilyl group is very high as compared with an alkyldialkoxysilyl group or a dialkylalkoxysilyl group. Therefore, it is considered that with the curable composition of the present invention, an adequate strength property can be obtained in a short period of time, particularly the time for bonding is short.
Among trialkoxysilyl groups, a trialkoxysilyl group having alkoxy groups of smaller number of carbons is more preferred, since it has higher initial reaction speed of silanol-generating reaction than a trialkoxysilyl group having alkoxy groups of higher number of carbons. A trimethoxysilyl group and a triethoxysilyl group are more preferred, and a trimethoxysilyl group is most preferred, since it has a very high initial reaction speed of the silanol-generating reaction. Therefore, as the xe2x80x9chydrolyzable silicon group (E)xe2x80x9d, a trimethoxysilyl group is most preferred.
Further, the ratio of the hydrolyzable silicon group (E) to the hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) in the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) depends on e.g. applications or properties required.
In the case where the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) has only hydrolyzable silicon groups (E) as the hydrolyzable silicon groups, i.e. in the case where almost 100% (i.e. from 80 to 100%) of the hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) in the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A), is the hydrolyzable silicon groups (E), there is an effect that the curing speed is high, and a room temperature-setting composition which is particularly excellent in curing property for bonding, can be obtained. In this case, it is preferred that from 90 to 100%, particularly from 95 to 100% of the hydrolyzable silicon groups (E) of the formula (1) is the hydrolyzable silicon groups (E).
Further, in the case of coexisting the hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) wherein a is 1 or 2 and the hydrolyzable silicon groups (E), a room temperature-setting composition which may have both good elongation property and quick curing property can be obtained.
In this case, the ratio of the hydrolyzable silicon groups (E) to the total of the hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) in the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A)) is preferably from 5 to 80%. By changing the ratio optionally, the properties can be freely controlled depending on the requirements. Namely, when the ratio of the hydrolyzable silicon groups (E) is from 5 to 50%, the curing property improves, and further, good elongation property and flexibility required for e.g. a sealant, can be provided. And when the ratio of the hydrolyzable silicon groups (E) is from 50 to 80%, an adequate elongation property required for e.g. an elastic adhesive can be obtained, and curing property significantly improves.
Further, the hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) other than the hydrolyzable silicon groups (E) is particularly preferably the hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) wherein a is 2. A dialkoxyalkylsilyl group having a C1-4 alkoxy group is particularly preferred. A dimethoxymethylsilyl group is most preferred.
A method to obtain a composition having both the hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) wherein a is 1 or 2 and the hydrolyzable silicon groups (E), includes the following method (V) or (VI), and it is possible to use both methods (V) and (VI).
(V) A polyoxyalkylene polymer having both the hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) wherein a is 1 or 2 and the hydrolyzable silicon groups (E) is used.
(VI) Both a polyoxyalkylene polymer having the hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) wherein a is 1 or 2 and a polyoxyalkylene polymer having the hydrolyzable silicon groups (E) are used.
The molecular weight of the polyoxyalkylene polymer of the present invention is suitably selected depending on the application to be used.
Namely, for a use for e.g. a sealant wherein flexibility is important, a polymer having a molecular weight calculated as the hydroxyl number of the polyoxyalkylene polymer having hydroxyl groups which is a material (hereinafter referred to as the molecular weight calculated as the hydroxyl number) of from 8000 to 50000 is suitable. The molecular weight calculated as the hydroxyl number is particularly preferably from 8000 to 25000, most preferably from 12000 to 20000.
Further, for a use such as an adhesive which requires strength, the molecular weight calculated as the hydroxyl number of from 8000 to 30000 is suitable. If it is less than 8000, the cured product is fragile, and if it is more than 30000, the work efficiency significantly deteriorates from high viscosity. The molecular weight calculated as the hydroxyl number is more preferably from 8000 to 20000, particularly preferably from 12000 to 20000.
Polymer (B) Made by Polymerization of a Polymerizable Unsaturated Group-containing Monomer (C)
The room temperature-setting composition comprising, as an essential component, the above polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) of the present invention, is excellent in curing property. In the present invention, by using the polymer (B) made by polymerization of a polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C), in addition to the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A), an effect of giving the bonding property at the initial stage of the curing reaction can be obtained, i.e. the time for showing bonding strength is significantly shortened.
Namely, the present invention provides a room temperature-setting composition containing the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) having a molecular weight of from 8000 to 50000 and having hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1), which comprises, as essential components, the polyoxyalkylene polymer having a molecular weight of from 8000 to 15000 and having hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) wherein a is 3, and the polymer (B) made by polymerization of the polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C).
As a representative example of the polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C) includes a compound of the following formula (6), but it is not particularly limited.
CRR5xe2x95x90CR3R4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6)
wherein each of R and R5 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a monovalent organic group. As the organic group, a C1-10 substituted or unsubstituted monovalent hydrocarbon group is preferred. Each of R and R5 is more preferably a hydrogen atom. Each of R3 and R4 which is independent from each other, is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a monovalent organic group. The organic group is preferably a C1-10 substituted or unsubstituted monovalent hydrocarbon group, an alkoxy group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a cyano group, a cyano group-containing group, an alkenyl group, an acyloxy group, an amide group, a pyridyl group, a glycidyloxy group or a glycidyloxycarbonyl group. R3 is particularly preferably a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a C1-10 substituted or unsubstituted monovalent hydrocarbon group.
The polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C) may, for example, be a styrene monomer such as styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene or chlorostyrene; an acryl monomer including acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or its ester such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, methylacrylate, methyl methacrylate, ethyl acrylate, ethyl methacrylate, butyl acrylate, butyl methacrylate, acrylic acid-2-ethylhexyl, methacrylic acid-2-ethylhexyl, benzyl acrylate or benzyl methacrylate, acrylamide or methacrylamide; a cyano group-containing monomer such as acrylonitrile or 2,4-dicyanobutene-1; a vinyl ester monomer such as vinyl acetate or vinyl propionate; a diene monomer such as butadiene, isoprene or chloroprene; a glycidyl group-containing monomer such as vinylglycidyl ether, allylglycidyl ether, methallylglycidyl ether, glycidyl acrylate or glycidyl methacrylate; another olefin, an unsaturated ester, an halogenated olefin or a vinyl ether.
The polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C) may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more of them. In the case where a cyano group-containing monomer, a glycidyl group-containing monomer or a styrene monomer is used, particularly acrylonitrile, glycidyl acrylate, glycidyl methacrylate or styrene is used, more excellent bonding property and mechanical property can be obtained, such being favorable. Further, in the case where rubber elasticity is required after bonding, it is preferred to use an acrylic acid ester.
As the polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C), a polymerizable monomer having hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1) can be used. As such a polymerizable monomer having hydrolyzable silicon groups, a compound of the following formula (7) is particularly preferred.
R7xe2x80x94SiYbxe2x80x94R63xe2x88x92bxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7)
wherein R7 is a monovalent organic group having polymerizable unsaturated groups, R6 is a C1-20 substituted or unsubstituted monovalent organic group, Y is a hydroxyl group or a hydrolyzable group, b is 1, 2 or 3, provided that when more than one R6 exist, the plurality of R6 may be the same or different, and when more than one Y exist, the plurality of Y may be the same or different.
As the polymerizable monomer having hydrolyzable silicon groups, a vinyl monomer having hydrolyzable silicon groups or an acryl monomer having hydrolyzable silicon groups may, for example, be mentioned. Specific examples are mentioned hereinafter, and 3-acryloyloxypropyl trimethoxysilane and 3-methacryloyloxypropyl trimethoxysilane are particularly preferred.
A vinylsilane such as vinylmethyl dimethoxysilane, vinylmethyl diethoxysilane, vinylmethyl dichlorosilane, vinyl trimethoxysilane, vinyl triethoxysilane, vinyl trichlorosilane or tris(2-methoxyethoxy)vinylsilane, an acryloyloxysilane or a methacryloyloxysilane such as 3-acryloyloxypropyl methyldimethoxysilane, 3-methacryloyloxopropyl methyldimethoxysilane, 3-acryloyloxypropyl trimethoxysilane or 3-methacryloyloxypropyl trimethoxysilane and the like.
In addition, for example, a polysiloxane compound having from 2 to 30 of silicon atoms, and having both a carbon-carbon double bond and a silicon atom bonded to a hydrolyzable group can be used as the polymerizable monomer having hydrolyzable silicon groups.
The polymerizable monomer having hydrolyzable silicon groups can be used alone or as the mixture of two or more of them.
In the case of using a polymerizable monomer having hydrolyzable silicon groups, it is preferred to use from 0.01 to 20 parts by weight of the polymer based on 100 parts by weight of the polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C).
Polymer Composition
In the case of using both the polymer (A) and the polymer (B), the polymer composition made of the polymer (A) and the polymer (B) can be made by the following methods (VII) to (XI).
(VII) A method of mixing the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A) with the polymer (B) made by preliminarily polymerizing the polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C).
(VIII) A method of polymerizing the polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C) in the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A).
(IX) A method of polymerizing the polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C) in a polyoxyalkylene polymer (D) having unsaturated groups, then converting remaining unsaturated groups in the polymer (D) to the hydrolyzable silicon groups of the formula (1). The preferred converting method is reacting hydrosilyl compounds of the formula (3) with the unsaturated groups.
(X) A method of polymerizing the polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C) in the precursor of the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A), then converting the precursor to the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A).
(XI) A method of polymerizing the polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C) in the presence of a solvent or a diluent, followed by mixing with the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A), and if necessary, removing the solvent or the diluent.
The solvent may be suitably selected depending on the kind of the polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C). As the diluent, an unsaturated group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymer is preferred. The polyoxyalkylene polymer (D) having unsaturated groups may exist in the solvent or the diluent during polymerization.
For the polymerization of the polymerizable unsaturated group-containing monomer (C), a polymerization initiator such as a radical generator may be used. It is possible to carry out the polymerization by radiation or heating without using a polymerization initiator, as the case requires. As the polymerization initiator, for example, a polymerization initiator such as a peroxide type, an azo type or a redox type or a metal compound catalyst may be mentioned. As the polymerization initiator, specifically, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis-2-methylbutyronitrile, benzoyl peroxide, t-alkylperoxyester, acetyl peroxide or diisopropyl peroxycarbonate may, for example, be mentioned. Further, the above polymerization reaction is conducted preferably at a temperature of from 20xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., particularly preferably at a temperature of from 50xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. for from several hours to several tens hours.
In the case of using the polymer (B) of the present invention, preferably the polymer (B) is used so that the weight ratio of the polymer (A)/the polymer (B) is within a range of from 100/1 to 1/300. It is particularly preferably within a range of from 100/1 to 1/100, more preferably from 100/1 to 1/10, in view of e.g. work efficiency.
The polymer (B) may be dispersed uniformly in a form of fine particles, or may be dissolved uniformly in the polyoxyalkylene polymer (A). The polymer (B) is preferably dispersed uniformly in a form of fine particles, considering the viscosity of the composition or work efficiency.
Room Temperature-setting Composition
The room temperature-setting composition of the present invention may contain the following additive. Now, the additive will be described.
Filler
As the filler, a known filler may be used. the amount of filler used is preferably from 0 to 1000 wt %, particularly preferably from 50 to 250 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the polymer (A) or the total of the polymer (A) and the polymer (B). Specific examples of the filler are mentioned hereinafter. Such a filler may be used alone or as the mixture of two or more of them.
A powder filler including a calcium carbonate such as a calcium carbonate having its surface been subjected to surface treatment with a fatty acid or a resin acid organic matter, a colloidal calcium carbonate having an average particle size of at most 1 xcexcm, which is made by further pulverizing said calcium carbonate, precipitated calcium carbonate light having an average particle size of from 1 to 3 xcexcm, which is made by a sedimentation method, or a heavy calcium carbonate having an average particle size of from 1 to 20 xcexcm, fume silica, a precipitated silica, silic anhydride, silicon hydrate or carbon black, magnesium carbonate, diatomaceous earth, burned clay, clay, talc, titanium oxide, bentonite, organic bentonite, ferric oxide, zinc oxide, active zinc flower, silasbaloon, wood flour, pulp, arboreous cotton chip, mica, walnut hull, chaff, graphite, aluminum fine powder or flint powder. Fiber fillers including asbestos, a glass fiber, a glass filament, a carbon fiber, a Kevler fiber, a polyethylene fiber.
Plasticizer
As the plasticizer, a known plasticizer may be used. The amount of plasticizer to be used is preferably from 0 to 100 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the polymer (A) or the total of the polymer (A) and the polymer (B). Specific examples of the plasticizer are mentioned hereinafter.
A phthalic acid ester such as dioctyl phthalate, dibutyl phthalate or butylbenzyl phthalate. An aliphatic carboxylic acid ester such as dioctyl adipate, diisodecyl succinate, dibutyl sebacate or butyl oleate. An alcohol ester such as pentaerythritol ester. An ester phosphate such as trioctyl phosphate or tricresyl phosphate. An epoxy plasticizer such as epoxylated soybean oil, 4,5-eopxyhexahydrophthalic acid dioctyl or benzylepoxystearic acid. A chlorinated paraffin. A polyester plasticizer such as a polyester made by reacting a dibasic acid and a bivalent alcohol. A high molecular weight plasticizer including a polyether such as polyoxypropylene glycol or its derivative, a polystyrene oligomer such as poly-xcex1-methylstyrene or polystyrene, an oligomer such as polybutadiene, butadiene-acrylonitrile copolymer, polychloroprene, polyisoprene, polybutene, hydrogenated polybutene or epoxylated polybutadiene.
Curing Accelerating Catalyst
When curing of the curable composition of the present invention is carried out, a curing accelerating catalyst which accelerates the curing reaction of the hydrolyzable group-containing silicon groups may be used. Specific examples include the following compounds. They are used alone or as the mixture of two or more of them. It is preferred to use from 0 to 10 parts by weight of the curing accelerating catalyst, based on 100 parts by weight of the polymer (A) or the total of the polymer (A) and the polymer (B).
A metal salt such as an alkyl titanate, an organic silicon titanate or bismuthtris-2-ethylhexoate, an acid compound such as phosphoric acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid or phthalic acid, an aliphatic monoamine such as butylamine, hexylamine, octylamine, decylamine or laurylamine, an aliphatic diamine such as ethylenediamine or hexanediamine, an aliphatic polyamine such as diethylenetriamine, triethylenetetramine or tetraethylenepentamine, a heterocyclic amine such as piperidine or piperazine, an aromatic amine such as methaphenylenediamine, an ethanolamine, an amine compound such as triethylamine or various modified amines which are used as a curing agent of epoxy resins.
A mixture of the above amine and a bivalent tin compound such as tin 2-ethylhexanoate, tin naphthenate or tin stearate.
Dibutyl tin diacetate, dibutyl tin dilaurate, dioctyl tin dilaurate or following carboxylic acid organic tin compounds, or a mixture of such a carboxylic acid organic tin compound and the above amine.
(n-C4H9)2Sn(OCOCHxe2x95x90CHCOOCH3)2,
(n-C4H9)2Sn(OCOCHxe2x95x90CHCOOC4H9-n)2,
(n-C8H17)2Sn(OCOCHxe2x95x90CHCOOCH3)2,
(n-C8H17)2Sn(OCOCHxe2x95x90CHCOOC4H9-n)2,
(n-C8H17)2Sn(OCOCHxe2x95x90CHCOOC8H17-iso)2.
The following sulfur-containing organic tin compounds:
(n-C4H9)2Sn(SCH2COO),
(n-C8H17)2Sn(SCH2COO),
(n-C8H17)2Sn(SCH2CH2COO),
(n-C8H17)2Sn(SCH2COOCH2CH2OCOCH2S),
(n-C4H9)2Sn(SCH2COOC8H17-iso)2,
(n-C8H17)2Sn(SCH2COOC8H17-iso)2,
(n-C8H17)2Sn(SCH2COOC8H17-n)2,
(n-C4H9)2SnS.
An organic tin oxide such as (n-C4H9)2SnO or (n-C8H17)2SnO, and a reaction product of such an organic tin oxide and an ester compound. As the ester compound, ethyl silicate, dimethyl maleate, diethyl maleate, dioctyl maleate, dimethyl phthalate, diethyl phthalate or dioctyl phthalate may, for example, be mentioned.
The following chelate tin compounds and a reaction product of such a tin compound and alkoxysilane (xe2x80x9cacacxe2x80x9d means an acetylacetonato ligand).
(n-C4H9)2Sn(acac)2,
(n-C8H17)2Sn(acac)2,
(n-C4H9)2(C8H17O)Sn(acac).
The following tin compounds:
(n-C4H9)2(CH3COO)SnOSn(OCOCH3)(C4H9-n)2,
(n-C4H9)2(CH3O)SnOSn(OCH3)(C4H9-n)2.
Bonding Property Giving Agent
In order to improve the bonding property, an bonding property giving agent is used. As the bonding property giving agent, a silane coupling agent such as (meth)acryloyloxy group-containing silane, an amino group-containing silane, a mercapto group-containing silane, an epoxy group-containing silane or a carboxyl group-containing silane may, for example, be mentioned.
As a (meth)acryloyloxy group-containing silane, 3-methacryloyloxypropyl trimethoxysilane, 3-acryloyloxypropyl trimethoxysilane or 3-methacryloyloxypropyl methyldimethoxysilane may, for example, be mentioned.
An amino group-containing silane, 3-aminopropyl trimethoxysilane, 3-aminopropyl triethoxysilane, 3-aminopropyl methyldimethoxysilane, N-(2-aminoethyl)-3-aminopropyl trimethoxysilane, N-(2-aminoethyl)-3-aminopropyl methyldimethoxysilane, N-(2-aminoethyl)-3-aminopropyl triethoxysilane, 3-ureidopropyl triethoxysilane, N-(N-vinylbenzyl-2-aminoethyl)-3-aminopropyl trimethoxysilane or 3-anilinopropyl trimethoxysilane may, for example, be mentioned.
As the mercapto group-containing silane, 3-mercaptopropyl trimethoxysilane, 3-mercaptopropyl triethoxysilane, 3-mercaptopropyl methyldimethoxysilane or 3-mercaptopropyl methyldiethoxysilane may, for example, be mentioned.
As the epoxy group-containing silane, 3-glycidyloxypropyl trimethoxysilane, 3-glycidyloxypropyl methyldimethoxysilane or 3-glycidyloxypropyl triethoxysilane may, for example, be mentioned.
As the carboxyl group-containing silane, 2-carboxyethyl triethoxysilane, 2-carboxyethylphenylbis(2-methoxyethoxy)silane or N-(N-carboxylmethyl-2-aminoethyl)-3-aminopropyl trimethoxysilane may, for example, be mentioned.
Further, it is possible to use a reaction product obtained by reacting at least two silane coupling agents. As an example of a reaction product, a reaction product of an amino group-containing silane and an epoxy group-containing silane, a reaction product of an amino group-containing silane and a (meth)acryloyloxy group-containing silane, a reaction product of an epoxy group-containing silane and a mercapto group-containing silane or a reaction product of mercapto group-containing silanes. Such a reaction product can be easily obtained by mixing the silane coupling agents, followed by stirring for from 1 to 8 hours within a temperature of from room temperature to 150xc2x0 C.
The above compounds may be used alone or as a mixture of two or more of them. The amount of the silane coupling agent to be used is preferably from 0 to 30 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the polymer (A) or the total of the polymer (A) and the polymer (B).
As the bonding property giving agent, an epoxy resin may be added. Further, as the case requires, a epoxy resin curing agent may also be used. As the epoxy resin which may be added to the composition of the present invention, general epoxy resin may be mentioned. Specifically, the following resins may be mentioned. The amount is preferably from 0 to 100 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the polymer (A) or the total of the polymer (A) and the polymer (B).
A bisphenol A-diglycidyl ether type epoxy resin, a bisphenol F-diglycidyl ether type epoxy resin, a fire-resistant type epoxy resin such as a tetrabromobisphenol A-glycidyl ether type epoxy resin, a novolak type epoxy resin, a hydrogenated bisphenol A type epoxy resin, a glycidyl ether type epoxy resin of a bisphenol A/propylene oxide adduct, a diglycidyl ester type epoxy resin such as glycidyl 4-glycidyloxybenzoate, diglycidyl phthalate, diglycidyl tetrahydrophthalate or diglycidyl hexahydrophthalate, an m-aminophenol type epoxy resin, a diaminodiphenylmethane type epoxy resin, an urethane modified epoxy resin, various alicyclic epoxy resins, a glycidyl ether of polyvalent alcohol such as N,N-diglycidylaniline, N,N-diglycidyl-o-toluidine, triglycidyl isocyanurate, polyalkylene glycol diglycidyl ether or glycerol, a hydantoin type epoxy resin, a vinyl type polymer containing an epoxy resin or an epoxy group which are generally used, including an epoxy compound of an unsaturated polymer such as a petroleum resin.
Further, a curing agent (or a curing catalyst) of the above epoxy resin may be used for the composition of the present invention. As such a curing agent, a curing agent for epoxy resins which is generally used, may be mentioned. Specifically, the following curing agents may be mentioned. The amount is preferably from 0.1 to 300 parts by weight to the epoxy resin.
An amine or its salt such as triethylenetetramine, tetraethylenepentamine, diethylaminopropylamine, N-aminoethylpiperazine, m-xylylenediamine, m-phenylenediamine, diaminodiphenylmethane, diaminodiphenylsulfone, isophoronediamine or 2,4,6-tris(dimethylaminomethyl)phenol, or a blocked amine such as a ketimine compound, a polyamide resin, an imidazole, a dicyandiamide, a boron trifluoride complex compound, a carboxylic anhydride such as phthalic anhydride, hexahydrophthalic anhydride, tetrahydrophthalic anhydride, dodecenyl succinic anhydride or pyromellitic anhydride, a phenoxy resin, a polyalkylene oxide type polymer having an average of at least one group capable of reacting with an epoxy group per molecule, such as a carboxylic acid or an alcohol, including terminal aminated polyoxypropylene glycol or terminal carboxylated polyoxypropylene glycol, a liquid terminal functional group-containing polymer including a polybutadiene having its terminal modified with e.g. a hydroxyl group, a carboxylic group or an amino group, a hydrogenated polybutadiene or an acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer. A ketimine compound can also be used.
Solvent
Further, in the case of using the composition of the present invention as a curable composition, a solvent may be added in order to adjust the viscosity and improve the storage-stability of the composition. The amount of the solvent is preferably from 0 to 500 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the polymer (A) or the total of the polymer (A) and the polymer (B).
As the solvent, an aliphatic hydrocarbon, an aromatic hydrocarbon, a halogenated hydrocarbon, an alcohol, a ketone, an ester, an ether, an ester alcohol, a ketone alcohol, a ether alcohol, a ketone ether, a ketone ester or an ester ether may be used. Among these, an alcohol is preferred. When preserving the composition of the present invention for a long period of time, it is preferred to use an alcohol, since the storage-stability improves. As an alcohol, a C1-10 alkyl alcohol is preferred, and methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, isoamyl alcohol or hexyl alcohol is particularly preferred.
Dehydrating Agent
In order to further improve the storage-stability of the curable composition of the present invention, a small amount of a dehydrating agent may be added within a range of not impairing the curing property or flexibility. The amount of the dehydrating agent is preferably from 0 to 30 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the polymer (A) or the total of the polymer (A) and the polymer (B).
Specifically, an alkyl orthoformate such as methyl orthoformate or ethyl orthoformate, an alkyl orthoacetate such as methyl orthoacetate or ethyl orthoacetate, a hydrolyzable organic silicon compound such as methyl trimethoxysilane, vinyl trimethoxysilane, tetramethoxysilane or tetraethoxysilane, or a hydrolyzable organic titanium compound may be used. Vinyl trimethoxysilane or tetraethoxysilane is particularly preferred in view of the cost and efficiency.
Thixo Property Giving Agent
In order to improving the flowing property, a thixo property giving agent may be used. As such a thixo property giving agent, hydrogenated castor oil or a fatty acid amide may be used.
Age Resistor
Further, as an age resistor, an antioxidant, an ultraviolet absorbent or a light stabilizer which are generally used, may be suitably used. Compounds of hindered amine, benzotriazole, benzophenone, benzoate, cyanoacrylate, acrylate, hindered phenol, phosphorus and sulfur may be suitably used.
The Others
In order to improve the adhesion or the surface tack of the coating material for a long period of time, an air oxidation-curable compound or a photo-curable compound may be added. The amount of the air oxidation-curable compound is preferably from 0 to 50 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the polymer (A) or the total of the polymer (A) and the polymer (B) and the amount of the photo-curable compound is preferably from 0 to 50 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the polymer (A) or the total of the polymer (A) and the polymer (B).
As such an air oxidation-curable compound, a drying oil such as tung oil or linseed oil, various alkyd resins obtained by modifying such a compound, an acryl polymer modified by a drying oil, a silicon resin, a diene polymer such as polybutadiene, a polymer or a copolymer of a C5-8 diene, further, various modified products of the polymer or the copolymer, such as a maleated modified product or a boiled oil modified product, may be mentioned. As a photo-curable compound, a polyfunctional acrylate is usually used.